Taking Chances
by Gigi-is-singing-in-the-rain
Summary: It's been five years since the Glee Club fell a part and Will left, but now he's back and determined to restart the one thing that's given him joy for most of his life-Glee Club. SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The room was still the way he left it all of those years ago. The reddish-brown chairs stood stacked on the left, years of dust coating them. The sleek black piano sat in untouched in the middle of the room, it's melodic tunes silenced and buzzing to be heard. Will closed his eyes and smiled as he heard the feint laughter of happiness echoing throughout the room. He was finally home, and ready to reboot the one club that meant the world to him.

**Okay hey, I apologize for the crappy prologue. I wrote that up in five minutes, and I only wrote it so I wouldn't get reported. **

**So, this is a SYOC set now, but it's slightly AU. Everything that's happened so far on Glee has happened, but I'm changing the year to when the first group graduated to 2007 so that I can write this story now. (Does that make sense?) Everybody's graduated and moved on to bigger things, but they might stop by every now and then to say hello. :) **

**When the second group graduated (Tina, Blaine, Artie, etc.) the only ones left in Glee were Unique, Marley, Kitty, and Ryder, and Jake. They couldn't get enough members and so they had to close down. Will eventually left Lima to follow his dreams of being on Broadway, leaving Emma behind as well. The two decided to break it off for good a few months after the Glee club disbanded, and they haven't talked to each other since. Now Will's back and more determined than ever to make things right by rebooting the Glee Club, and maybe he may get another chance with the woman he fell in love with. **

**I'm going to accept about 12 characters. You can send in as many as you want, but pleeeease send in some boys too. Oh, and please PM me**. **Alright, I hope you have fun. :) **

**~Gigi~**

* * *

**-Form-**

**Name:**

**Nicknames: **

**Bully's and Sue's nicknames:**

** Age:**

** Grade:**

**Personality:**

**Sexuality:**

***Celebrity Portrayer: **

***Celebrity look a like/celebrity sing a like: (If you chose a celebrity portrayer then you don't have to answer this, and vice versa)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Quirks: **

**Style:**

**Clique: **

**Goals: **

**Anything Else: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you to everyone who submitted a character. I'm not done picking characters yet, but I have chosen a few already. If you go to my profile, there should be a link to my Tumblr which has pictures of the characters and some information about them. For the ones already up there, I hope that you like them and if you want me to add more to their brief description, just tell me so. :)**

**If you submitted a character but they aren't up on my page, it doesn't mean that I didn't accept your character. I'm still looking through them, but I've stopped for tonight because I'm getting kind of tired. **

**Thanks again, and feel free to submit more characters. I still need about five or six more. **

_***Also, I need maybe one or two cheerios. Surprisingly I haven't gotten any of those yet (Or maybe I have, but I missed it) but if somebody could create a cheerio character that would be great* **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who submitted a character. I'm really sorry if I didn't accept your character, I just had a lot of character submission and it was tough choosing who to accept. All together I think I chose about fifteen "main characters" and three "recurring characters". Like I said, it was tough choosing and I spent the last few days trying to figure out which characters to accept. **

**To see who got accepted, _check out the Tumblr page on my profile_ (sorry if you're getting annoyed with me telling you to go there, all of the character stuff is going to be on it so I'll use it a lot through out the story. If you guys have any idea's about the story, art submissions, questions etc. you guys can leave them on my Tumblr and I'll answer them there :)) **

**Thanks again, I hope to post the first chapter soon. I'm going to start writing it this weekend, and I'll hopefully get it done by Sunday. **

**See you guys later. **

**~Gigi~**


End file.
